Black is the Color
by TheDarkerMinds
Summary: This fanfiction is based on my favorite book- The Darkest Minds! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Last Piece of Freedom

Enjoy my first fanfic on The Darkest Minds :)

The sky matched the way we felt. Not blue, but dark and covered in clouds; the beginning of a storm. Sometimes I wish everything could be normal. I could run around in the green grass, go star watching, go to school, talk with friends on my own terms. That's child's talk. When we think that way, it breaks all of us, piece by piece.

After my nightly work, we slowly get to rest in our bunk beds. I stare at the ceiling, waiting for sleep, which will never come to me. Every night, before I can help it, I think of when I was taken. When this all started.

It was a nice sunny school day, and my happy childhood ended like everyone else's. I was sent to school by my parents, who seemed oddly suspicious this morning. I threw on my jean jacket, and waved goodbye to my parents, who drove off, not returning the wave. I stared at the car as they drove away. My last moment of freedom.

Hands suddenly grabbed my waist, and behind my neck. I thrashed as they peeled off my bag, and secured my wrists behind me. I was sobbing unintentionally. Everything happened so fast, it took me a long moment to realize what was happening. We were being taken, because we were being changed.

We all huddled in the back of many vans, who were still piling kids in. Men with black jackets, pants, and shirts threw us unkindly into the vans. After every single kid was in, they all made sure our wrists were bound. A man came behind me, and tightened my zip ties even more. I gasped at the sudden pain. He snickered at me. The man turned, and locked the back door of the van. As he turned, grey lettering crossed his back. It read "PSF". That's what these men were called. The "PSF" forces.

A voice boomed from the front of the van, and we all cocked our heads to see. "You do exactly what we say, or you'll regret it. Do _not_ talk, or do anything harmful." The driver said.

That's when the outbreak happened. The boy next to me started breathing deeply, and his hands fidgeted with something behind his back. He was up to something. I tried not to draw any attention to him, so I looked away. The boy lunged out in front of him, his wrists somehow unbound. He grasped the PSF on the neck who sat across from him. The PSF swore as he raised his hand up and shot the boy directly in the chest. The boy let out a sigh, and dropped motionless on the ground.

"Perfect example." The driver shouted over the sudden screams and sobs.

The other few PSF men looked around, and snapped fingers to get the kids to stop. It looked kind of silly for the men to be snapping fingers in the kids faces, but it worked. After hours of being cramped in the car, I wanted to sleep. I almost laughed at the thought of sleeping with these men surrounding us in the van. I looked around, surprised some of the kids were asleep. Others were fidgeting with their fingers, and the few others looked in deep thought. I rubbed my eyes and waited, and waited, and waited. Until, the bus finally stopped.


	2. Chapter 2: Color Choice

Thanks for reading chapter 2 of my fanfiction based on The Darkest Minds!

The van stopped, and instead of getting out in an orderly fashion, we were pulled roughly to the withering grass. One PSF with orange hair littered the dead boy on the ground, and scoffed at him. Suddenly, two kids bolting to the large fence surrounding us. The girl was shot, but the other kid got out just as the gates closed.

"He'll be back soon enough." A PSF grunted.

I didn't quite understood what he meant. How would they get the kid back into the camp? I didn't think too hard about it, as we were being wrestled into a small building. We were separated, the girls and the boys. With the girls, we stood silently in the hallway. Next to me, two girls snickered, and I saw one of their names on the back of their jacket. Samantha Dahl. I nudged her with my arm, for no apparent reason. A tear rolled down my terrified face.

"Don't show them you're scared!" She whispered. I nodded stiffly.

"What's her name? I'm Rose." I whispered, nodding toward the girl she was whispering to.

"No _talking_!" One PSF shouted over us.

My face turned hot as he glowered at me. He looked away quickly, which I was glad. It seemed like only seconds before I was the last one in the hall. I was called into the room. I hadn't thought of running away until just now. I turned the door knob behind my back.

"Now, now. Just listen carefully and we won't hurt you." The man in the white coat said, his voice deep.

I took a step forward; defeat. The man coaxed me over. He laid me in this strange machine, that repeatedly beaped.

"Red." He whispered. I knew it was bad right when he said it. The top of the color chain. I was the most dangerous.

"Green." I growled, sitting up. He walked over to his desk and started writing something down on a piece of paper. "I'm green!" I shouted, loud enough to catch his attention.

He looked up at me. My hands started feeling warm, so I looked down. Small flames emerged from them. I must've been very angry.

"Green!" The doctor squeaked.

The flames extinguished. Sure enough, he put a green strip of tape onto my back. I nodded curtly before leaving the room. This is where I left off.


	3. Chapter 3: Sam is Trouble

Thank you so much for reading :)

Everyday since then, I've been working, and thinking. It's not just regular work. Sometimes we have to sew, sometimes we have to polish shoes, other days we have to fix this or that. They _never_ give us anything sharp, just to be sure. Since that day, I've been a green, they haven't found out different. Today, was yet another, awful day.

We woke up before the sun set, and got right to work. Ruby Dally (Sam told me her name) always tried to cheer us up, saying things like "Oh come on guys, we have to get out sometime" or "I'm making an escape plan as we speak". Both things sounded foolish coming from any ones mouth.

"Shut up!" I whispered, punching her in the arm as a PSF came around to our table.

Today we had to work and fix up old, broken phones. I didn't know what to do with them, so I watched Sam and the others. They took apart the phones, and put the separate parts in the different bins in front of us. Next to me, Sam dropped a phone on the concrete floor. She sucked in a deep breath, and reached down to take the phone back into her hand. A PSF guard stomped over, and smiled creepily behind her. I kept my eyes on my phone, as he looked our way. The guard put a hand inside Sam's shirt, and rubbed up and down her bare spine. Sam turned extremely pale. She finally lost it, as the guard moved to her lower back.

She pounced from her seat, and tackled the man. The man's fast reflexes caught him, and he pinned her to the ground. He started to un-tuck her shirt. Another PSI must've known what he was about to do, so he ran over, and took Sam onto her stomach. He grabbed her arms and painfully pulled them upwards. That's all I saw. The other PSF guards led us out.

They were going to hit her with their batons, many times. She jumped on a PSF, so she would probably have to stay in a tight, old, dog cage. I couldn't imagine the pain she would be in, in a few moments. I didn't think about it, as we were lead back to our cabin. We went to sleep, without telling our daily stories. Everyone was too worried about Samantha Dahl.


	4. Chapter 4: Ruby Daly is Free

Samantha Dahl still hadn't returned the next day. We continued our work in the field, and in the main building. During lunch, we ate our food quickly, and continued our work. An explosive sound echoed through the field, and we scrambled back onto our feet. We dared to turn our heads in the direction of the sound. Someone was carrying a limp body of Samantha Dahl toward the infirmary, and others were surrounding the other red, Lucas. They pulled his struggling form toward the PSF's building. This was not good.

We continued our work, everyone nervous. Ruby suddenly bolted, running and tripping through the gates, and just like that, she'd made it past the gates of Thurmord. Ruby was free. I had no one right now, just the other fellow greens that stayed in the same room as me at night. It was crazy, how Sam and Ruby were here just a few days prior, and they were just gone with the wind. Ruby was strong, she wouldn't let herself get taken again.

I couldn't even imagine the outside world anymore. Was it as bad as it is inside Thurmord? It couldn't possibly be. The PSFs lead us back to our rooms, in case anyone else tried to escape.

After Ruby left, the camp turned hectic. Either the reds were trained and ruined, and forced to work, or they just disappeared. I was surprised no one found out I was red yet. I still couldn't control my abilities. Did they kill the other reds? The yellows, also. The yellows disappeared, and were tortured and forced to work.

A few days later, Samantha came back, bruised and scarred, limping. We asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't respond. Every step she took, she winced. She kept glancing at the red, Lucas, but his eyes were clouded over as if he had a new mind. As if he remembered nothing.

Samantha pulled me over to the corner of the bedroom, to talk. I was her only friend here, she had to say something sometime. She told me her awful, cruel story.

After fighting the PSF, she was beat ten times. She couldn't move, so a PSF draped her over his shoulder. It was the red, Lucas. She told us that she's known Lucas forever, he was her best friend. After the cameras turned off in the building she was kept in the cage, he stayed with her. He held her hand, and did everything to calm her down. He hummed with her, and apologized over and over. He told her how he wanted to rescue his sister, Mia. She told him he'd have to. He didn't want to leave her, but he'd have to. He did, and soon after, she finally rested after the angry PSF tried to kill her. She didn't go into detail about that.

She heard a figure moving in front of her cage, but everything was black. She couldn't see a thing. A snake. She only realized it when it pounced on her ankle, and attacked her. She couldn't feel her ankle, or the rest of her body. It was crazy how fast the poison kicked in. She knew she had to do something, to get saved. She tore off her shirt and waved it, but the it was too dark for the cameras to see. Instead, when that failed, she kicked with her good leg until the cage door fell off, and she used her hands to drag her to the light switch. She flicked it on, and fell unconscious.

When she awoke, Lucas was there, in the infirmary with her. She tried to talk, but she couldn't. Lucas told her it'd be okay, and that he was freeing her. She couldn't fight with him, not like this. That's when she was taken in a crate, and deposited in the truck. They were so close to being freed from camp, until the truck got stuck in mud, and PSFs surrounded them. That's all Samantha remembered. She fell unconscious soon after that.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape Plan

Thanks for reading chapter 5! :)

I was utterly surprised to find Samantha crying. She would never show her crying. I stepped forward to grasp her, and she took a deep breath. The camp was hectic, all reds, oranges, and yellows were gone. I needed to save us… some how. I was a red, and maybe dangerous could be helpful? I would find out.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered to me.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to her direction.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"You wondered what the outside world looked like right?" I asked her.

"No," She said. "You are _not_ -"

"I'm red."

"You… _what_?"

"I'm a red." I whispered.

She grasped her head with her hands as if her head was in pain, and she climbed in her bunk. I sighed, and climbed into my own. Sam wouldn't tell anyone… would she? I prayed that she wouldn't. Sometimes, I doubted Sam's trust, which I know I shouldn't. That morning, I knew I had to do it. But what was _it_? I had absolutely no plan. I had no idea what to do. I was strong enough to mostly be in charge of my abilities, but sometimes it got out of control. Finally, at lunch, I'd made a plan. I would break into the control room after our last shift, and I would set fire to it. It wasn't a solid plan, but anything had to work. I waited patiently until after our last shift. I tried my best not to be suspicious.

I bolted for my life after our shift, PSFs just realizing what happened. They shot their guns, but I had other ideas. I shot fire from my hands, making a barrier in between the PSFs and me. I skidded to a stop on the top level. A few unconscious PSFs littered the ground, and someone was hooking something up to the computer. Ruby Daly.

She didn't see me, as PSFs started getting up and surrounded her. She sighed as she dropped into a chair. She screamed as they did something to her. I couldn't see. Someone started banging up the stairs. More then one person. I crawled myself to the corner, to hide. A blond teenager scaled the stairs, shooting a gun at the PSFs. Ruby almost shot him, but dropped the gun in surprise.

"Liam!" She gasped.

"Hey, darlin'." He said.

He glanced at her leg, and she winced.

"C'mon." He whispered, helping her up.

Someone that looked like Liam but older, popped his head from the stairwell.

"I need to… walk out… on both feet." Ruby gasped.

Liam nodded.

Were they going to hurt her? I didn't know. But suddenly, fire bolted out of every direction from my body. Liam swore, as the room lit in flames. I fell to the ground, energy seeping out of me. I didn't mean to do this… Ruby… Black faded along my eyes. I fell partially unconscious. Liam's father picked me up, and led me down the stairs.

"She's burning." He said.

Liam looked back, and sighed as he helped Ruby down the stairs. My vision turned completely black.


	6. Chapter 6: White Noise

I awoke, white noise ringing throught my head. I was still in Liam's dad's arms. I screeched, and tumbled out of them, the noise piercing through my every muscle. I sobbed, and clawed at my hair, nothing turning the sound off. I screamed, my thoat burning. His dad tried to pick me up, but I scrambled from him.

Finally, the noise turned off. I had broken my nose during the fall, I realized. His dad gently turned me over, inspecting my unmoving form. The blood dripped into my mouth, almost choking me.

"Why did it hurt her so much?" Liam whispered, reajusting Ruby in his grip. I groaned as his dad repositioned me. I suddenly heard the faint sound of kids sobbing happily, and sirens. A weird mix. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. They were too heavy. I was laid on a roller, moved into a truck. The sirens hurt my ears. We wheeled around the road, so fast I vomited on my shirt, unable to move my head.

One of the doctors in the truck laid a towel there, a lame attempt at cleaning it up. I fell yet again, unconsious. When I awoke, I was laying in a hospital bed, no one in the room. I had forgotten, everyone else had family to go to, execpt for me. I had no more family. After a while of sitting and crying in my bed, Liam walked in. He leaned next to my bed.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, his voice deep.

"Where's Ruby?" I answered.

"Hey, don't you cry now. Ruby is with her parents and grandmother. Rose- what's wrong, Rose?" He said, in his rich southern accent.

"I have no family, Liam. None."

"Hey- shh. It's alright. We can be your family, alright?"

I nodded as he pulled me into a big hug.


	7. Chapter 7: Life is not Fair

Ruby healed over the next few days, but she was wearing a walking boot when I next saw her. I pulled her into a tight hug. Lucky for me I didn't start sobbing. We walked down to a conference about new camps.

Chubs (Ruby and Liam's friend) was the main one talking. He talked about the way the kids were being treated, and how we were actually human too.

It went well, I thought, but would they actually stop making camps? They were still scared of us all. After we had to leave the hospital, I was taken once again. Life is not fair, I agree, but taken again? Sure enough, when I stepped out of the hospital by myself, hands grabbed me.

The hands seemed gentler, but I couldn't bear thinking that way. I screamed as they zip ties my wrists, and they ended up stuffing my mouth. I saw Liam's bright eyes follow me with a nervous expression as I was stuffed into the man's jeep.

He drove off, and I started to cry again. My only family, I had let them down. I was not yet strong enough to control my abilities.

After a short, silent drive, the man pulled me out with suprisingly gentleness. He shoved me in a room, and straight away I recognized her bright blond hair. Samantha Dahl.


	8. Chapter 8: A pack of Magicians

I chanted Sam's name as I collapsed into her. Samatha was family too, and I wouldn't, _couldn't_ let her down. I hugged her tightly, and relaxed to look around the room. It was a bedroom, cell rather, with a little viewing window. It had two bunk beds on the wall, and a locked door on the other.

I stepped forward to the window, when suddenly two men stepped forward. I jumped back, surprised. More people followed them.

"Hello," The man in the front said. "Can you move something with your _mind_?" He asked Sam. The question sounded absurb. What were we, a pack of magicians?

"You're a blue," The man continued. "I am correct, am I not?"

Sam and I looked at eachother, and the man sighed and walked away, the others following him. A blue haired teenager burst through the door next. I was surprised how quickly he was able to track us.

"Hurry!" She yelled at our blank faces.

"But-" I started.

"Yeah, this is really happening. I'm Vida. Let's _go_!"

I grabbed Sam's hand and we bolted from the door. We skidded to a stop in front of a tall, skinny, olive skinned boy. Chubs.

"Come on, Charlie boy. We _have_ to get going." Vida said when she stepped up to us.

Charlie was his real name, why was Chubs his nickname? We ran out after Vida and Charles. After reaching the doors, I spotted Ruby and Liam right away. I ran up to them, but instead of hugs, we pranced into the van. I slid into the very back seat with Sam. Vida took the wheel, and veered roughly out of the camp's fence. Vida's driving made me sick.


	9. Chapter 9: Lucas

It was crazy how fast things were perfect, and turned right to the opposite. I was saved, by Liam, Vida, Charles, and Ruby. Sam was right with me. I didn't understand how Ruby got past the whole thing so fast. She pretended that it didn't even happen. She was touching people now, before she wouldn't dare. I don't know- She was… She was orange. Ruby was almost as dangerous as I was. I gulped as she reached over, and rubbed Liam on the arm. She could control her abilities now? My abilities seemed to take over me, bury me under. It was so painful, to hurt so many people, and not mean to.

"Ruby?" I squeaked, and immediately regretted it.

"Yeah?" She asked, craning her neck to see my face.

"I… um-" I said.

"Yeah?" She repeated.

"I need to talk to you, as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am." She smiled.

I hated how different she was now. I barely recognized the old Ruby in her. Vida stopped the car a few miles later. I climbed over the seat, and hopped to the ground behind Samantha. I grabbed Ruby's arm, and pulled her over where no one else could see. I started to cry… shoot.

Ruby said, "Hey- shh. What is it?"

"You're orange, right?" I waited for her to reply before I continued. "I'm red. I need to control my abilities. Please help me, Ruby."

She gasped. "Can you talk to Liam? His brother was a red. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help you, Rose."

I nodded.

I walked over to Liam, but I didn't have enough courage to talk to him. Where was his brother? Where was _my_ brother? I almost forgot about Lucas! Lucas was a red, could he help me? Where would he be? He was taken with the PSFs. He couldn't be dead. He wouldn't let himself get killed. I needed to talk to Liam, and soon. I needed to get Vida to drive me to Lucas. I didn't care if they left me there, I just knew I needed my brother.


	10. Chapter 10: Convincing Liam

Thanks for reading to chapter 10! I hope you enjoy! Share requests 3

I stumbled into Liam, and he caught me. He asked me what was wrong but that was buzzed away by all the thoughts circling my head.

"My brother," I said when I finally caught my breath. "My brother is a red and I need to find him."

Liam made sure I was stable, and he took a step back.

"I can't help you." He said.

I gave him a confused look. "Sure you can! You have a red in the family, don't you?"

He shook his head, "He-"

"Don't say 'passed away'. You can't make death formal." I said, realizing what he was saying. I couldn't imagine my brother dying.

He smiled sadly at me.

"Can't your brother take care of himself?" He added sourly.

It's crazy how fast his moods changed.

"Liam, you don't under-"

"I think I do." He stalked away.

I stared at the grass. Maybe I would never see my brother again. Maybe that's a proven fact. That night, we stayed in the woods, because we hadn't seen one car pass by. Charles and Vida quickly and skillfully crafted a fire, to keep us relatively warm. Sam and Ruby stared at me, as I watched the fire, their faces ashen. After a while of whispering, I came to my senses, and rolled onto my side, laying down. I heard Liam say something to Ruby, but it was too quiet to make out.

"Liam!" Ruby shouted.

I twisted around, as startled as Liam looked.

"We _need_ to." Liam begged.

"We can _not_ leave them behind! Just because her brother is a red, doesn't mean she is!" Ruby said, not bothering to lower her voice.

"It'd be for the better, because I am." I whispered.

All heads turned to me.

"I am a red, and I'm dangerous. My brother is a red, and he's dangerous. But, I'm more dangerous because I can't control my abilities. He can. End of story" I said.

Liam grunted, "Tomorrow morning we'll find your brother. If it takes too long, we're turning back. End of story."


	11. Chapter 11: Old House

That morning, I was up being everyone else. I looked at their sleeping bodies and frowned. I stomped on the ground a few times, frustrated. The light from the sun had just barely peeked through the trees; they wouldn't be up for another few hours. I paced a few times, giddy to find my long lost brother. I sat down, knowing I could not fall back asleep. I thought about meeting my brother, Lucas. Lucas would _have_ to remember me… unless they took his memories.

No. They couldn't have. They wouldn't have. Neither Samantha nor I know what happened when he was taken. Would he still remember us? He'd have to. I would _never_ forget him… Right? I shook awake the others, because I knew I needed to stop thinking like this.

"I already knew she was gonna wake us up early, but now?" Sam grumbled.

"You wanna see your _boyfriend_ , don't you?" I joked.

She turned bright red. We climbed into the van, and Sam knew exactly where to go. She saw him most recentaly.

"Not the camp," She said.

"He would be at our house. I know it."

"But the trainers took him! He would _have_ to be at the camp." I said.

"Trainers?" Ruby asked.

I sighed, but answered her question.

"Yeah. That's the only good explanation. They don't like killing reds-"

"That's funny." Liam growled.

"Whatever. Anyways, they probably took him in to take his memories away."

"But he would've escaped. I know it," Sam said. "Let's check there first."

"Okay, fine." I agreed.

Vida was about to take the wheel, but I begged her otherwise. She sighed, knowing I wouldn't stop bugging her, and Chubs took the wheel. We traveled for miles and miles, Sam telling the every direction she had easily memorized. Soon after, we reached my old house. Our old tree house hung perfectly strong in the backyard. It was weird to see the house like this. I hadn't seen it since… so long ago.


	12. Chapter 12: Lucas's Notebooks

I slowly walked the perimeter of the house. It wasn't much different, just aged and broken in some ways. I climbed up the ladder of the still strong treehouse, and inside, notebooks scattered the dusty ground. I cried out in suprise. These are Lucas's notebooks.

I gathered them up, and stuffed them in my jacket. I literally leaped out of the treehouse, almost breaking my legs. Liam caught me at the bottom, and laughed at my beaming state.

"What ya got there?" He asked, still smiling.

"Lucas's notebooks." I said.

He only nodded. I could tell he was still upset. I nudged him playfully, and he laughed. I climbed into the van, Sam behind me. Her eye's went wide at the notebooks. I snatched one from me, and read through it.

"He's in the woods. At the cabin." She spat.

I knew right away. My grandparent's old, abandoned cabin in the woods. I was _finally_ going to see my older brother.


	13. Chapter 13: That's Not Lucas

Liam got frusterated after not being able to locate my grandfather's cabin in the middle of the woods, so Sam took the wheel. It only took 10 minutes and we were parked in front of my grandfather's old cabin. I slammed the car door, and shot the door of the cabin opened. I ran into the family room, and saw him. Lucas.

I ran up to him, sobbing. I hugged him, so tight he screamed. He screamed so loud it echoed through the entire cabin. He threw me off of him, and I hit the ground with a thud. Fire blew out of his hands. Right toward me. I yelled for him, and I ran out of the room. I collapsed into Sam, as she tried to calm the flames dancing on the fabric of my shirt.

"That's not Lucas." I croaked.

I glanced once into the door way again, to find Lucas laying face down on the burnt wooden floor.

"Lucas?" I asked.

Everyone was looking at me, except for him. Lucas lifted his head, and looked at me. It was a quick glance, but it seemed like he recognized me a little. He pulled himself off of the floor, and leaned against the wall. Sweat layered his forehead, and tears on his cheeks.

They have ruined him. All of Lucas's memories of us were now… evil. He took Sam and I as evil. The camp has broken him, and I'm scared I'm never going to see the real Lucas again.


End file.
